


Drones

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “I was fine,” He bursts, as if Peter prodded him, “But I heard something—I think it was the AC—and it just reminded me...it sounded like....”“Drones.” Peter sighs.





	Drones

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: “I feel like I can’t breathe.”  
“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Peter feels the stillness first. Ned isn’t vibrating beside him; the space his voice usually occupies is vacant. When Peter turns, expecting him at his elbow, there’s no one. Without comment, he breaks away from the group. 

The room is packed. Who knew a robotics conference would be so popular? He stands on his toes, craning his neck to see above the sea. As he’s about to give up and text his friend, he catches the bright pattern of Ned’s shirt. He’s ducking into the men’s room. Peter follows. 

They’re in a nice hotel, which means nicer bathrooms. The stall doors are actual doors, ones with no gaps between the wall. With his hands on his knees, he tries to identify Ned’s shoes. But the stalls close too close to the ground, and Peter doesn’t fancy crawling on the floor. 

The back of his neck itches. Standing straight, he turns. A disapproving business man glares. Nervously, Peter waves and tries to give him the smile that Mr. Stark once called “pretty awkward but it kinda works”. He doesn’t smile back. 

Wheeling around, Peter rasps, “Ned! Where are you, Dude?” 

A soft hiccup is his answer, “Peter?”

“Yeah man, it’s me. You okay?” 

The lock clicks. He waits for Ned to emerge. When he doesn’t, Peter sighs. He’ll go in then. He casts another sheepish smile to the businessman before diving in the stall. 

It’s too small for both of them, that much is immediately obvious. He’s pressed against the wall. The fact that it’s suspiciously sticky doesn’t escape him. When he opens his mouth to suggest they leave, he chokes. Ned’s eyes are red. His hands are shaking. 

Gently, Peter asks, “Hey, uh, you okay?” 

Nodding, Ned tries to smile, “Yeah, yeah. All good.” 

Peter swallows, “You don’t, uh, you don’t look good.” 

He shrugs. 

“Should I...go?” He doesn’t want to. It’s in him to help, to make things better. But he doesn’t know what else to suggest. 

“No, you can stay.” 

Now he definitely doesn’t know what to do. 

“Do you want...a hug?” 

Ned tries to smile again, “Not right now. Thanks, Peter.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“I was fine,” He bursts, as if Peter prodded him, “But I heard something—I think it was the AC—and it just reminded me...it sounded like....”

“Drones,” Peter sighs. 

He remembers now, how Ned tensed as the air came rumbling in. The whine of the unit trying to keep pace with hundreds of extra bodies was louder than expected. Peter had thought he’d tread on Ned’s toes and kept moving. 

“And I was fine,” He insists again, “Really I was okay, and then—“ He chokes. He presses a shaking hand to his mouth, “I feel like I can’t breathe.” 

Peter aches. This is his fault. As gently as he’s able, he touches Neds arm. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Ned nods, a frantic gesture. Somehow, he looks small. 

Peter opens his hoodie. He tugs Mr. Stark’s glasses out of a clumsily self-sewn inside pocket. 

“What happened can’t happen again. As long as I have these, no drone is gonna get anywhere near you again. I’m sorry I let it happen the first time.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was,” Peter squeezes his arm, “But I won’t let it happen again. Me and EDITH got your back.” 

“It’s not just that, not the drones,” Ned confesses, “I-I got scared. But then my first thought was ‘Peter’s here. He’ll keep us safe’. But you’re not invincible, Peter. And I don’t want to you try to be.” 

He chokes on Ned’s faith. He grips the glasses no hard he’s worried they’ll snap. He bows his head. 

“I mean what happens if you get hurt again? What if—“

“No ‘what if’s Ned. I’ll be here. And I’ll be fine.” 

Peter’s seen his future. He knows how this story ends. But for the sake of everyone he protects, he’ll fight it off as long as he’s able. 

Ned aims for that smile once more, and gets closer this time. He pulls Peter forward. Peter tries to infuse the hug with every promise he’s ever made. That he’ll always be there, until he can’t be anymore. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos.


End file.
